Et les courses ?
by MiissRed
Summary: Qui a dit que les Avengers faisaient les choses simplement ? Bruce va apprendre bien vite que rien n'est normal dans cette grande famille, même une tâche aussi simple que faire les courses devient une aventure.


_**Et les courses ?**_

**_Bonjouuuur, il y avait longtemps n'est-ce pas ?_**

**_Les événements précédents sont un peu trop chiants et déprimants pour tout raconter mais je suis juste pas super en forme pour écrire, cet OS a été écrit il y a un peu longtemps, au temps où tout allait bien en mode bisounours et tout et tout. J'écris pas beaucoup ces temps-ci, ou sur autre chose qui ne concerne pas les Avengers, c'est pas joyeux ^^" Je suis capable de tuer du monde pour le moment alors je stoppe un peu. Mais il y a de forte chance que je revienne avec encore plus d'idées après la sortie de Avengers age of ultron *-*_**

**_Bref, je vais juste la fermer sinon je vais raconter ma vie et personne en veut l'entendre alors BONNE LECTURE ! En espérant que cela vous plaise :3_**

**_Et je vais aussi remercier choup37 pour la correction parce que je me rends compte que je la remercie vraiment pas assez, elle a déjà corrigé une bonne partie de mes OS donc grand MERCI ! Allez voir ce qu'elle fait, c'est super *-*_**

**_Cette fois, je me tais vraiment et je vous laisse lire !_**

Cette fois-ci, ils pourraient y arriver ! C'était pas si compliqué que ça, si ?

Bruce soupira bruyamment et se retourna vers l'espionne qui était occupée à se recoiffer dans un des miroirs de l'ascenseur Stark.

«-Est-ce bien nécessaire, tout ce... déguisement ? » demanda Bruce, un peu ignorant de ce qu'il se passait réellement dans la tête de la rousse, devenue à présent une blonde aux longs cheveux.

Natasha se tourna vers le scientifique après avoir vérifié qu'aucune mèche ne dépassait de sa perruque. La Russe s'était habillée d'une robe blanche et s'était maquillée assez légèrement.

«-Tout est nécessaire, Bruce. Je me suis compromise à New-York. Tout le monde m'a vue, il faut que je continue à rester discrète le temps que tout le monde oublie mon visage. Ca pourrait nuire à mes futures missions. »

Bruce se retint de soupirer bruyamment. Il trouvait cela un peu excessif mais il ne disait rien, autant ne pas vexer une espionne. Surtout quand celle-ci pouvait vite nous maîtriser.

«-Si quelqu'un vous demande qui je suis, je m'appelle Sophia et je suis votre petite amie» rajouta-t-elle alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient sur le parking personnel de Stark.

Le physicien fronça les sourcils en bredouillant un pauvre ''Quoi ?'', mais il n'eut aucune réponse, étant donné que Natasha/Sophia s'était déjà approchée d'une voiture passe-partout, très loin des habituelles voitures de luxe de Tony. Une requête de tous les Avengers qui n'avaient pas plus que cela envie d'attirer l'attention encore plus qu'ils ne le faisaient déjà.

Il s'installa alors sur le siège passager et ajouta dans un soupir :

«-De simples courses, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le trajet se déroula presque comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient parlé d'un peu de tout et surtout, ils avaient vérifié que rien ne manquait sur leur liste de course. Tous les Avengers avaient décidé de mettre ce dont ils avaient besoin sur papier et ils avaient éliminé ce qui ne se trouvait pas dans une grande surface normale -ou ce qui ne se trouvait pas sur Terre tout simplement-.

Ils en avaient tout de même pour une sacrée liste et certainement quelques heures dans le magasin.

Une fois arrivés, ils allèrent tous deux chercher un caddie.

«-Il vaudrait mieux en prendre un deuxième, avec toutes les courses qu'on a à faire pour les enfants, n'est-ce pas chérie ? » lança Bruce, d'humeur à faire dans l'humour.

«Bien sûr mon amour, mais fais attention à ton derrière à force de te moquer de moi ! »

Le brun rit un peu en voyant la mine de la Russe. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre tout de même...

Ils entrèrent dans la grande surface en regardant encore la liste. Bon premier point : les fruits et légumes. Inutile de préciser qu'il y en avait peu, étant donné qu'il n'y avait que Natasha et le Captain qui en avaient ''commandé''. Bruce avait beau être un scientifique, il aimait toujours autant les bienfaits des sucreries. Et il savait en plus que l'espionne prendrait des légumes pour survivre au moins un mois.

Bruce prit les carottes que Natasha lui avait demandées de prendre pendant qu'elle regardait les différents fruits, imaginant déjà les smoothies qu'ils pourraient tous faire.

«-Quoi d'neuf docteur ? »

Cette voix le fit sursauter, il crut même frôler la crise cardiaque. Il se retourna alors vers la personne en question. Malgré le déguisement, tout aussi élaboré que celui de Natasha, Bruce n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître l'archer.

Clint avait des cheveux un peu plus longs mais pas au point de pouvoir les attacher, il avait un chapeau enfoncé sur son crâne et des lunettes transparentes. On aurait presque cru qu'il les avait volées à Bruce, mais l'archer savait qu'il se serait fait trucider à la seconde même où il les aurait touchées. Une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, un jean noir et des baskets blanches terminaient l'emballage cadeau que constituait l'accoutrement de Clint.

«-Vous essayez de vous faire passer pour un étudiant ? » demanda Bruce, ayant repris ses esprits et s'habituant doucement à la présence de l'archer qui n'était pas réellement sensé se trouver parmi eux.

«Pas forcément, mais ravi de voir que je puisse encore paraître jeune après toute ces années. »

Un rire avait accompagné la phrase du brun.

«-Cl... »

«-Christopher ! Tu ne me reconnais pas petite soeur ? » avait coupé ''Christopher'' en plein milieu de la phrase de ''Sophia'', tout cela dans un sourire tout à fait éblouissant.

«-Oh mais bien sûr, Chris'. Alors tu as reconnu en même temps ton beau-frère ? »

«-Quoi ? Et vous ne m'aviez même pas prévenu de vos fiançailles ? Comment est-ce possible ?! »

Bruce plaqua sa main sur son front en voyant la scène presque théâtrale que jouaient ses deux collègues. Il venait presque à en regretter de ne pas être venu seul.

Il soupira et leur fit signe qu'il partait voir ailleurs s'ils ne les trouvaient pas dans un autre rayon, les laissant débattre de sa tenue de mariage.

Il savoura enfin le peu de calme qu'il venait de gagner en regardant les frigos. Il hésitait entre une tarte à la crème et un gâteau au chocolat. Le frigo de la tour Stark était grand mais pas assez grand pour caser plus que ce qu'il n'y avait sur la liste. Il prit d'ailleurs celle-ci, l'analysant pour voir si quelqu'un ne donnait pas son avis là dessus, qu'il puisse être aidé. Il ne voyait que les yaourts du Captain et de Natasha accompagnés d'une envie de tarte aux pommes de la part de Thor qui, lui, avait rempli la liste dans le seul but de goûter aux mets Midgardiens.

Il ne ferait pas la différence entre les pommes et la crème, si? Bruce soupira et se décida à se limiter à sa chère liste. Il ne s'en sortirait pas s'il commençait à déborder. Une tarte aux pommes, donc.

Il eut encore quelques minutes de répit, voyageant dans les différents rayons, prenant juste ce qu'il fallait comme il se l'était dit.

«-Tu prends pas des cookies ? »

Le physicien soupira et se retourna vers Tony qui n'avait même pas pris le temps de se déguiser plus que cela et n'avait fait que mettre la capuche de son pull sur sa tête.

«-Ce sont tes préférés, ne mens pas, je t'ai vu en avaler une dizaine la fois passée» continua le milliardaire comme si tout était normal.

« -Ils ne sont pas sur la liste. »

« -Il faut savoir transgresser les règles et les listes une fois ! » rajouta Tony en mettant le paquet de cookies dans le caddie de son meilleur ami. « -Et les brownies aussi ! »

« -Tony, s'il te plaît, si on fait une liste, c'est justement pour se limiter dans les aliments dont on a besoin. »

«-Blablabla. Tant de mots pour si peu de choses. Pourquoi on se priverait de biscuits pour les autres? On sait très bien tous les deux que tu n'as pas demandé ta portion de biscuits habituelle parce que tu ne voulais pas être mal vu par Natasha et Steve qui ne demandaient que des produits bio. »

Bruce soupira d'impatience et lui répondit :

«-Ça n'a strictement rien à voir. »

«-C'est quoi alors ? Une envie de perdre du poids alors que tu es classé dans la catégorie des poids plume ? » plaisanta le milliardaire.

«-L'Autre a besoin de perdre du poids. »

Tony éclata de rire, si bien que la moitié des personnes présentes dans le rayon se retournèrent pour voir ce qu'il se passait exactement.

«-Pourquoi il le faudrait, plus il est gros plus il fait de dégâts non ? Et puis sérieusement, depuis quand ce que tu manges l'affecte ? C'est parce que t'as mangé trop de poireaux qu'il est vert ? »

Le scientifique leva les yeux au ciel alors que son meilleur ami se foutait un peu de lui.

«-Fais attention Tony, à force de me chercher, l'Autre pourrait très bien se montrer pour te donner son avis des choses. »

«-Tu n'es pas marrant Bruce. Sache-le. »

« -Tu veux voir si le ''Hulk'' l'est plus ? »

L'ingénieur soupira et attrapa le caddie comme un gosse de 5ans le ferait pour ne pas perdre son père. Il faisait une mine boudeuse et se retournait généralement toutes les cinq minutes pour montrer à Bruce son plus bel air de chat poté, essayant certainement de le faire craquer pour avoir les friandises tant attendues.

Le scientifique le regardait alors avec un air buté ou alors totalement blasé, ce qui avait pour toute conséquence un moment de répit de cinq minutes avec un Tony boudeur.

Ils avaient ainsi parcouru la moitié du magasin, prenant les aliments qui se conformaient à la si précieuse liste, quand ils arrivèrent au rayon des chips. Ayant prévu de faire un apéritif le lendemain, il fallait choisir une sorte de chips qui plaise à tout le monde.

Bruce regardait ainsi les paquets depuis une dizaine de minutes, Tony étant toujours accroché au caddie comme si maintenant il était puni, quand le scientifique fut alerté par un bruit de paquet de chips venant s'écraser dans ses propres courses. Il se retourna et plaqua une main sur son front, complètement désespéré.

Thor se tenait actuellement à côté d'eux, empoignant trois paquets de chips dans une seule main. Il avait été lui aussi déguisé. Un bonnet rouge sur le crâne, une fausse moustache blonde sous le nez, une salopette en jean, une chemise à carreaux et des bottes, le blond ressemblait plus au cliché du bûcheron qu'à un dieu.

Quand Thor remarqua enfin que le scientifique l'observait -Tony étant toujours ''puni'', comptait les marchandises- il lui adressa un sourire presque aussi niais qu'un smiley.

«-Désolé Bruce, j'ai pas pu le retenir. Il voyait que tout le monde partait et il a menacé de démonter la tour à coup de marteau s'il ne pouvait pas venir avec nous. » lança le Captain America quand il retrouva enfin la trace du dieu.

«-Ma tour ! » lança Tony, en prenant conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

«-Retourne compter les marchandises Tony. Ta tour n'a rien du tout. Il était vraiment obligé de se déguiser comme ça pour venir ? » répondit le physicien.

«-Il voulait faire comme Natasha et Clint en croyant que c'était une coutume midgardienne. »

«-Il ne s'est pas posé de questions en voyant que toi, tu ne t'étais pas habillé différemment ? »

«-Apparemment pas. »

«-Et maintenant, il veut goûter à tous les aliments Midgardiens je suppose? » demanda Bruce en voyant que Thor remplissait de plus en plus le caddie qui était presque à sa capacité maximale.

Steve leva les épaules en signe de compassion pour Bruce. Celui-ci devait avoir bien vécu depuis le début des courses.

«-Thor ? L'interpella le brun. Il va falloir qu'on remette certaines choses dans le rayon, on ne peut pas tout prendre en même temps. Je te promets que la prochaine fois, c'est toi qui m'accompagneras pour les courses. »

«-Y en aura-t-il encore la prochaine fois que nous viendrons ? »

«-Bien sûr ! »

Le dieu sembla capituler, au plus grand bonheur de Bruce qui avait maintenant une envie plus que pressente de se reposer à la Tour sans avoir la troupe du carnaval près de lui.

Il put ainsi, accompagné de l'enfant puni qu'était Tony, l'homme normal qu'était Steve et le bûcheron qu'était Thor, continuer ses courses tranquillement. Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au tout dernier rayon : celui des surgelés et donc évidement, celui des glaces.

«-Qu'est-ce que cela ? On dirait que... le monde de Jotunheim a été enfermé dans ces sortes de grandes vitres» dit alors le dieu.

«-Mais non! C'est juste des congélateurs, on peut y conserver des aliments et surtout... DES GLACES ! » avait répondu Tony aussi vite que la lumière.

«-Tony ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit de faire tout à l'heure ? »

«-Mais y a de la glace au chocolat ! Alleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeez juste celle-là ! »

«-Il n'y a pas de glaces inscrites sur cette liste. Alors ça sera pour une autre fois. »

«-Puis-je goûter à cette glace au chocolat ? » rajouta le dieu nordique, cette fois-ci au plus grand désespoir de Bruce qui répondit :

«-On n'a plus assez de place pour cela. »

«-Mais nous oui ! »

Les deux ''frères et soeurs'' s'étaient approchés, leur caddie encore vide à moitié. Bruce n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il ne manquait plus que cela.

Natasha/Sophia s'approcha du physicien et se colla à lui, sa poitrine dans le dos de Bruce. Elle avait posé son menton sur son épaule et avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille, comme si tout était tout à fait normal.

La réaction des autres Avengers ne se fit pas attendre. Steve les regarda en souriant comme s'ils étaient un vrai couple, Thor les regarda interrogatif, Clint rigola un peu, étant au courant du ''plan'', et Tony les observait avec un grand sourire qui voulait presque dire '' Je savais déjà que vous étiez ensemble''.

«-Allez, mon amour. De la glace au chocolat, c'est tellement bon le chocolat... » lança doucement la jeune femme.

«-Et tellement érotique ! » compléta l'ingénieur en riant.

Bruce, qui était à deux doigts de craquer nerveusement, prit les bras de Natasha pour se dégager de son étreinte et fit face à tout le reste de la troupe.

«-Vous savez quoi ? Prenez ce que vous voulez, j'en ai rien à faire ! J'ai besoin de calme, je rentre. »

Il n'attendit d'ailleurs pas plus longtemps avant de sortir de la grande surface et de prendre la voiture que Natasha avait conduite il y avait à peine deux heures. Ils avaient presque réussi à déchaîner le Hulk, encore une chance que Bruce savait se contrôler.

Il rentra à la tour, prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage, là où se trouvait le salon. Il prit un de ses bouquins qui traînait encore sur la petite table et s'installa confortablement dans le sofa.

«-JARVIS ? »

«-Oui, docteur Banner ? »

«-Tony m'a permis de bloquer certains étages, tu te rappelles ? »

«-C'est exact. Quel étage dois-je interdire d'accès à tout visiteur? »

«-Cet étage-ci, jusqu'à demain matin. J'en ai besoin pour éviter tout stress. »

«-Bien. L'étage est à présent bloqué. »

«-Merci JARVIS. »

Bruce en était sûr maintenant, il ne pourrait jamais faire de courses tranquillement et surtout normalement. Mais qu'y avait-il encore de normal quand on faisait partie des Avengers ? Il les aimait vraiment tous, chacun comme ils étaient. Il les appréciait.

Mais parfois, il avait besoin de calme et de ne pas les avoir juste à côté. Malheureusement pour eux, c'était aujourd'hui qu'il avait décidé de faire une pause. Et c'était dans cet étage que se trouvait le congélateur.


End file.
